User blog:Geekboy27/A-OMWT round 2 Ellios vs Aed Lugh
Eilios (Battlegames1) |-| Appearance= Seraphs are six-winged angels and thats should come about as no surprise what Eilios has in terms of wings. However, her suit of armour is basically a one-piece suit forged from the blacksmith of Hephaestus (which you can probs guess is very strong and durable; not like the Armour of Achilles) and she wears a hoplite-like helmet (with almost similar capabilities to the Helm of Darkness but with a few hitches that will be described below). Her eyes and hair glow a bright red and she also has an aura of flames about her that could act as a shield to a degree. Also, she is 8ft tall and of a quite mesomorphic build. |-| Personality= Very honest, loyal and a dedicated warrior. Highly disciplined in battle and determined to get the job done tactically. With other people she is very kind and trustworthy, but sometimes also cautious about who she is dealing/working with. |-| Backstory= Originally one of God's angels (the Judeo-Christian version) in the Heavens, she began to become a bit more sympathetic towards the Greek people/Gentiles instead of the Jews or Levant Christians. To escape God's wrath, she (with her wings and some weapons forged for Archangels) fled to and was kept under the protection of the Gods of Olympus - hence she got the suit of armour from Hephaestus. After noticing her admiration for the Greek people and her expression to help protect them much like Athena is, Zeus appointed Eilios as Athena's protege overlooking the city of Athens and protecting them against the wrath of the Titans. In doing this, she also takes time to train her fighting capabilities with Ares (God of War). For most of the time as co-Protector of Athens, she mainly flies around the Earthly sky as an eagle - turning into her true self when the Greek people are attacked by a Titan or its servants or indeed any hellish or unearthly/unholy/unheavenly creature. |-| Weapons= *''Short Range:'' Acinaces (Greek dagger), Xiphos *''Mid Range:'' Kopis, Dory, Labrys Axe *''Long Range:'' Javelin, Gastraphetes Crossbow *''Special Weapons:'' Holy Lance (not THE Holy Lance, just A Holy Lance copied from it), Flaming Sword (one of Archangel Michael's many swords in his arsenal; also a copy of one of the flaming swords guarding the Garden of Eden), Nightshade (renders her invisible for the duration of wearing it unless she is directly attacked) |-| Magic= Manipulation of Fire (with her Flaming Sword she can cast fireballs; she also has the fire aura that she can create on command), Thunderbolts (with Zeus' permission of course) |-| Mounts= She's got six wings on her so... she herself is the mount. |-| Strengths= Enhanced speed, agility, strength and durability (both skin- and armour-wise). Vast amount of experience and training, as mentioned above. |-| Weaknesses= Her memories of incurring God's wrath might haunt her from time to time and thus might make her lose a beat or so. Nightshade renders her unable to use her weapons or magic for the duration of her invisibility. Aed Lugh (AgentXA564) |-| Race= Fey |-| Appearance= Aed appears to be a five-foot 6 in. Man at first glance; however, people will quickly notice that he has two dragonfly-like wings on his back. He wears a full-body coat of light chainmail with spaces for his wings to come out. He has white hair that still makes him look very youthful, almost but not quite pale skin, and green eyes. |-| Personality= Aed, being a fey, has a mischevious streak to him and is very playful. He enjoys pranks and is even playful in combat if he is facing someone who is also like that. However, underneath that is someone with great respect. He will treat his enemies with care and respect and make sure to never disrespect them. Although he has no problem with killing whoever he has to, he prefers showing mercy to his opponents if possible. It is because of this that his enemies who survive often gain a mutual respect for him. |-| Backstory= Aed lived in a fae village in a location between our world and theirs for most of his life. He yearned to travel around the worlds and he somewhat got his wish. His villiage was attacked by slavers who massacred the people and took him as a slave. He was forced to push a grain-grinding wheel for a while, which nearly broke his fey body. He was saved from the slavers by the sorcerer Ailen Aindreasbram and has been his apprentace in magic and other arts ever since. |-| Weapons= Short Ranged: Token Knife. A stilleto like knife that siphons energy from its victims.Medium Ranged: Token Rapier. Long Ranged: Longbow with feyshot (arrows with a poison that puts target to sleep), Fey Light Javalins (blinds enemies looking at it when thrown). |-| Special Weapons= Tangleweed (sentient vines that tangle enemies), Bola Bags with sleeping powder, Healing potions, Hungry Arrow (arrow that can make turns to persue target), Black Wand (stick that bursts out red sparks that make small explosions on contact), and Tiger Golem. |-| Magic= Pyromancy (can shoot fire balls and flame from his hands), and Illusions (can create illusion clones of himself or cause target to halucinate). |-| Mount= Himself (dragonfly wings give flight) |-| Strengths= Is very fast, trained by powerful sorcerer, and looks weak (may cause some enemies to underestimate him). |-| Advantages= Immunity to poison, expert at hiding and ambushing in any enviroment. |-| Weaknesses= Is only as strong as an average human, cold iron (iron without any impurites or alloys) weapons hurt him more then normal versions of those weapons. Arenas *'The Hanging Gardens:' Based on the Gardens of Babalyon, this field of battle provides plant that can be used for cover, multiple leves to fight on, and vines that can be used as a speedy get away via swinging or by climbing. *'The Docks:' Out on the fishing docks on the edge of town, fisherman and bandits alike roam the water's edge. Loose nets, fish baskets, and the like litter the docks while stands selling goods and the tables that fisherman use to gut and clean their fish line the shore. Battle Arena: The Docks The boat docks in at the dock. The men onboard either get off, or just laugh at a joke their friend just said. Aed Lugh walks down from the ramp, the murky water reflecting the bottom edge of it's wooden frame. As he reaches the bottom, he scans around the area. It is a very cloudy day, the water is murky, and Aed's opponent is nowhere to be seen. Suddenly, he notices a shaodow along the clouds, and sees a six-winged figure begins it's decent to the docks. As it decends, Aed begins to notice more details from her. He notices her six wings having a... Heveanly glow to them. He also notices her tough armor, and helemet to match. As she nears the water, she turns, and flies straight towards Aed. The ater reflects off of her, and the water is displaced from the power of her wings. Then, several feet away, she lands. The bystanders stare at the two winged heroes with fear, and admiration. Some had run away, while manyt stayed to watch the event. Aed studies his opponent. "So," Aed begins to speak. "This is the legendary Eilios, huh?" Aed paces around several times, eyeing his opponent. He quickly whips out his Rapier. Eilios pulls out her Kopis. Aed flies straight at her, but she quickly moves away, making Aed have to stop himself. When he looks behind him, he sees Eilios dash at him, with her Kopis stretched out she swings it, and swings it at Aed. Aed quickly ducks, and tries to stab his Rapier into the gut of Eilios, but her armor is way to tough for the sword. Due to the force he used, the sword snaps in half. Eilios slashes her sword downward, but Aedymoves away. But, he didn't move fast enough, and his arm was still cut. Clutching his arm, he flees. Eilios uses her wings to fly at him, and catches him. She tosses him into the water. Aed flies high into the sky, hiding in the clouds. Eilios follows after him. ---- Eilios arrives to the blackened clouds. She looks around for Aed, but sees nothing but the clouds. She feels several drops of rain on her armor. Right as she turns around, Aed lunges at her from behind the clouds. He grabs her, and the two do several somersaults in the air. Eilios spins quickly, and tosses him off. Aed regains his balance, and pulls out his Feyshot. He loads a sleep dart in the shot and takes aim at Eilios. He fires, but the Eilios is quick, and dodges it. She quickly pulls out her Javelin. She tosses it, but he is quick and dodges it as well. Aed fires balls of fire at Eilios, she dodges one, but one ends up hitting her in the gut. Her armor now has a large black spot in the middle. Eillios pulls out her Crossbow, loads a dart, and fires at Aed. He does not see the bolt coming, so he is hit in the shoulder. Eilios pulls out her Holy Lance, and quickly flies at Aed. She quickly stabs him in his gut. Aed gasps, but shuts his eyes. Eilios pulls her Holy Lance, and Aed Lugh begins to fall out of the sky. Eilios quickly flies down towards Aed to catch him before he can plunge into the ocean. She nears him, and quickly grabs him, saving him from a watery grave. As Aed is unconcious, Eilios carries him in her arms, and flies to the mainland to mend his wounds. Winner: Eilios (Battlegames) Category:Blog posts